Harry Potter and the Weird People
by SilverPhantom88
Summary: Harry Potter is going to Hogwarts. However there is a small weird group people alongside with him. They include an American with Super Strength, an Invisible Canadian, A British that seems to know everything. And a proclaimed Prussian that is everywhere!


**I was going to add France for the FACE family but decided not to. But I might add him if I'm going to do a sequel to this. And I added Prussia because... Deal with it. Oh and no pairings, That would be akward. But it makes sense that Prussia can notice Canada. We do make awesome pancakes after all ****(**a proud Canadian) p.s. I don't have any Harry Potter movies, nor did I watched the movie. I think I did watch one of the movies once, but that was like 8 years ago. So I'll say 'sorry' in advance

**You know what. I'll just watch the movie online...**

* * *

England POV

I took a sip of my tea, thinking...

I let my magic community do whatever they want. However, that was a terrible decision. With all the one-who-will-not-be-named business and him almost killing the-boy-who-lived.

I can't let so many people get killed by this one-who-must-not-be-named guy. But this guy can only be killed by the-boy-who-lived. Or so I heard. But I think it's because the boy is destined to kill the-one-who-must-not-be-named.

So I decided to go check out this boy as well. By going to Hogwarts. I was bored and needed a vacation anyways. Though this might not be the best vacation idea, it's a start.

First I needed to apply and get everything. This is quite exciting. Unless you count the obnoxious American interrupting me while I was drinking tea and thinking.

"Iggy~ watcha doing" America popped up with that annoying voice of his

"Bloody hell, stop butchering the Queen's language, AND DON'T CALL ME THAT"

He put his hands up in defense, "Hahahaha chill dude, so watcha thinkin"

"Well it is none of your bloody business" I said putting down my tea and the crossing my arms.

"tell me, come on" he said while giving me his puppy eyes.

I facepalmed, "I'm going to leave for at least a year, just think of it as a bloody vacation"

"Ehhh your going to leave, without me? The hero! come on, tell me where you're going"

"Bloody git, I am not going to take you with me"

"IGGY! PLEASE?! If you leave, I will follow you and-"

"fine..."

"...what" that had confused the American very much.

"I said fine you bloody git" I yelled

"Really!?" America brightened up

"you probably will follow me, It's better to deal with it this way"

"Yay!'' he fist pumped the air, ''So... What are we doing"

"you do know of the magic communities right?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"England, you should know that I know about my magic communities. Though I never really contacted them or really involve myself with them so I just only know that they exist"

"Yes well... My magic community has been... Quite wild recently, so I'm planning to go to Hogwarts to-"

"ARE YOU GOING TO SPY ON THEM LIKE THOSE AWESOME SPIES YOU SEE IN THE MOVIES!?" he shouted, the way he acts is so idiotic.

"well yes, you could say that"

"awesome!"

"just so you know, we will be enrolling there as first year students"

"as little kids, AWESOME!" Did he even hear me? It's probably better to not question his idiocy.

I sighed, this better be the right decision. At least it's better then America appearing at Hogwarts suddenly. I don't know how to explain if he does.

But I need someone to control America, I can't babysit him all the time. Who should it be... who?... That's right! Canada! Almost forgot about him.

I turned around and took out a cell phone to call Canada.

A soft voice answered the phone, _"Hello?"_

"Hello um... Canada, do you mind if I ask you a favor?"

_"I don't mind"_

"well you see, there is this magic community stuff going on and America is going to tag along side with me, however I can't have him bothering me all this time, so I was wondering, if you don't mind, if you could-"

_"keep him under control"_

"...yes"

_"he's always like that. Don't worry, I'll come"_

"just warning you, this might be dangerous, since it involves magic"

_"I am Canada, a nation, so I don't need to worry"_

"Thank you Can...ada" I said, almost forgetting his name.

_"see you later England"_

"see you later"

I hung up the call.

"so Iggy, who were you talking to there"

"Canada is going to tag along with us"

"Canada... Oh you mean my bro Mattie is coming along with us, Awesome!"

"Awesome is my word" another voice had said.

America and I turn around to see Prussia at the doorway. Leaning against the door.

"kesesese I overheard you guys, I came over to visit England, because I was bored, just in time to hear everything that you said. You aren't going to let the awesome me out of this are you" Prussia pouted

"Well considering you don't bloody do anything, I guess you could come" I answered

"Hey~ I do awesome things too, like blogging, and drinking beer, and-" Prussia said.

"Anything productive" I asked

Prussia said, ''well... blogging is still productive, and drinking beer, and-''

I interrupted him ,''I should have known that it was useless to ask''

Just then Canada said something to get our attention, ''hey guys'' unfortunately no one noticed, so Canada tried to talk louder, ''Hey guys''

Prussia turned around noticing the small voice, ''oh hey, it's Canada'' he pointed.

''who'' England and America said in unison.

''Canada'' Canada said frantically

''who'' asked Kumajiro

''It's Canada Kumachiku'' Canada said again to Kumajiro

America said, ''oh ya, it's my bro Mattie''

''Yes Canada'' I remembered, ''how did you get here so fast''

''I have my ways'' Canada replied

''Ok then'' I said not questioning any further, ''Everyone, I'm pretty sure you all have at least a grasp on the situation''

''yep'' they all answered

''ok'' I said, ''now I'll turn all of us into a child with this spell, and then we will wait for our acceptance letter from Hogwarts, pretty simple''

I activated the spell...

''Iggy'' shouted America, ''I'm a kid again''

''we are all even years old again, in physical form anyways'' I said

''awesome'' said Prussia

''ya'' agreed Canada

* * *

Time skip

After a long wait and an explanation about you-know-who and the-boy-who-lived, finally an owl came, carrying four letters.

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Yours sincerely_

**Deputy Headmistress**

**(I copied this)**

I looked at the second page

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_A History of Magic_

_Magical Theory_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_Fantastic Beasts __and Where to Find Them_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

I guess it's shopping time

* * *

Time skip... Because I'm lazy

''We got almost everything. We just need one more thing'' I said, carrying bags filled with all our stuff.

''...a wand'' I finally said after checking the list twice, ''I know just the place''

* * *

Time skip

Ollivander said, ''oh, more kids that need a wand''

''yes'' I said, ''but only these two here''

_I'll just show what wands they have. This took a lot of research_

England - already has a wand, 7cm, Spruce wood, phoenix feather

Canada - 9cm, maple wood, unicorn hair

America - 14cm, Hazel wood, dragon heartstring

Prussia - who also already have a wand. Material unknown (Thestral tail hair), length unknown (13cm), Oak wood

_(Thestral tail hair) just makes sense for Prussia, he had seen death so... And England doesn't even need a wand_

* * *

We were walking in an empty street.

''man, It make sense for Iggy to have a wand already, but I didn't expect you to have one Prussia'' said America, crossing his arms behind his head.

''kesesese you see, west doesn't really involve himself with the magic community, so I took care of the magic community'' Gilbert smirked taking out his wand.

I announced, ''Everyone, we should stop calling each other by our nation names and call each other by our human names from now on in any given situation''

''alright Artie'' said Alfred

''and stop it with your nicknames Alfred'' retorted Arthur.

''and Artie'' said Alfred

''what'' I scowled

Alfred asked, ''what about pets''

''you already have a bird'' I retorted

''but it's a eagle, not an owl''

''you already have a cat'' I sighed

''you mean Hero, ya I guess I already do have a cat'' Alfred smiled, ''but wait, are you bringing your cat Arthur''

''He's going to bring an owl'' said Gilbert

''Can I bring Kumajack'' asked Matthew

Gilbert laughed, ''kesesesese, with your awesome ninja skills, they won't even notice that you brought a bear''

''who'' asked Kumajiro

''Matthew'' Matthew said

Alfred started pouting again, ''no fair, Arthur get's an owl. I want one''

''you have a cat, I don't'' I said

''But Hero would be lonely with no one else'' Alfred pleaded

''fine I'll get you an owl'' I sighed

''yay'' Alfred celebrated, ''hey Gil''

''what are you asking from the awesome me'' smirked Gilbert

''do you have a pet'' asked Alfred. Alfred's gaze went up to the top of the albino's head where a bird was sitting. ''you know what'' Alfred said, ''pretend that I never asked''

* * *

time skip

''where do we need to go'' asked Alfred

I answered, ''platform 9¾''

''Artie, that's weird. Why do you name your platforms like that'' says Alfred

I sighed, ''ok now. We will go through this'' I pointed at a wall

Alfred looked surprised, ''are you going crazy Arthur. That's a wall''

Gilbert said, ''watch this'' he ran toward the wall and disappeared through it.

Alfred commented, ''cool'' and started running into the wall. Going straight through it.

Matthew followed, but no one noticed.

I went in last.

There was a train waiting for us.

Gilbert said, ''come on guys, let's go'' before scurrying off.

* * *

We got a compartment that was empty. And when the trolley came. Alfred bought a lot of snacks, you know him. A lot of snacks.

Nothing unusual for us happened during the train ride.

* * *

''Firs' years. Firs' years, over here'' said Hagrid. Leading us to the boats.

The requirement was four people to a boat. We had enough people so we all sat together in a boat, heading towards our destination.

''Hey look'' exclaimed Alfred standing up, ''a castle'' he pointed at Hogwarts with sparkles in his eyes.

''It's Hogwarts you bloody git, now sit down'' I sighed pulling on the tip of his clothes, gesturing him to sit down.

''cool'' shouted Alfred, before sitting down.

* * *

Hogwarts was quite a big place. We went up the stairs until we arrived at an old looking woman who I recognized, was Minerva McGonagall.

She spoke, ''welcome to Hogwarts, now in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates but before you can take your seats, you must sorted into your houses. They are Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while your here, your house will be like your family, your tr-''

I looked at the others, they were completely zoned out. I zoned out too. I think there was a kid with a frog but I was zoned out so I don't really know. Suddenly I snapped myself back to reality.

''It's true then'' a voice said. We all turned to that voice.

''what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts'' sneered the kid. That kid I recognized was Draco Malfoy. He was from a rich, pureblood, Slytherin family.

Everyone was whispering about Harry Potter.

''This is Crabbe and Goyle, and I'm Malfoy'' Malfoy walked up to Harry Potter, ''Draco Malfoy''

I reconized the boy beside Harry Potter who chuckled. Ron Weasley was his name.

Draco glared at Ron, ''you think my name is funny do you. Do I need to ask yours, red hair and a hand me down robe. You must be a Weasley.'' Ron turned to Harry, ''you'll soon find that some Wizardry familys are better then others Potter. You don't want to be making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there'' Draco held a hand up for a handshake.

''I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks'' Harry Potter said cooly.

''burn'' Alfred said.

Then Minerva showed up, ''we are ready for you now. follow me''

We walked into the sorting ceremony

''dude'' Alfred came up to Harry Potter, ''that was great, when you said that to that rude kid. You were like a hero, but I'm the hero so you could be my sidekick'' Harry tilted his head, not knowing what the big oaf had ment.

''you git'' I said

''Artie'' whined Alfred

Ron asked, ''are you a foreign student''

Alfred answered, ''I'm American, my name is Alfred F. Jones. This irritated person is Artie''

I scowled, ''I do have a proper name you bloody git, my name is Arthur Kirkland. And I assume you are Harry Potter and Ron Weasley''

Ron said, ''well yes, how did you know''

I smirked, ''I know a lot of things''

Gilbert said, ''hey, unawesome. You totally forgot about us two. I'm Gilbert Beilshmidt. This guy over here is Matthew Williams''

''Where'' asked Ron

''here'' Gilbert pointed at Matthew

''I see now'' Harry said.

''shh, the sorting starting'' I said

Dumbledore was telling us the rules but bloody Alfred won't stop pestering me. By the time I got him to be quiet, McGonagall came up with the hat.

First the hat sang a song then we were sorted into our houses.

Minerva announced, ''when I call you name, you will come forth. As you will place the sorting hat on your head'' She lifted up a hat, ''as you will be sorted to your houses.''

''Gilbert Beilshmidt''

'one who has been through a lot. Hmm, quite a brave one but...'

''SLYTHERIN''

''Hermione Granger''

''GRYFFINDOR''

''Alfred F. Jones''

'hmm' the hat said

'hero hero hero' Alfred chanted in his head

''GRYFFINDOR''

''I'm the hero'' shouted Alfred.

''Arthur Kirkland''

'hmm, quite has quite the knowledge about magic, Ravenclaw maybe. But also brave, a cunning pirate, knows black magic'

''SLYTHERIN''

''Draco Malfoy''

''SLYTHERIN''

''Susan Bones''

''HUFFLEPUFF''

''Ronald Weasley''

''GRYFFINDOR''

''Harry Potter''

''GRYFFINDOR

''Matthew Williams''

'hmm, kind and hardworking. Hufflepuff. Can be brave when needed'

'please put me in the same house as my brother. I need to look after him so he doesn't cause any trouble'

''GRYFFINDOR''

''thank you'' said Matthew

''Harry Potter''

''GRYFFINDOR''

There was a long celebration at the Gryffindor table before they went on.

The rest went by quickly.

* * *

no one's POV

Everyone started digging in the food.

Alfred, Matthew and Gilbert were fiddling with their food suspiciously, first taking a smile bite and deciding it was ok they started digging in.

Suddenly ghosts showed up.

''Ghosts'' shouted Alfred

Matthew assured Alfred, ''these ghosts won't hurt you Alfred''

''retreat'' Alfred ran off

Matthew sighed, ''I'll go get him back'' and ran after Alfred yelling, not really, ''Alfred, you're going to miss out on the food.''

* * *

Alfred POV

We were led to our dorms. It was cool, the pictures move.

Soon we got to the picture with a fat lady in it. It asked, ''password'' The guy said something but I wasn't listening.

I just followed everyone until we got to our rooms. All of our stuff were already there. Matthew and I had the same room as the Harry Potter guy.

''Wazzup'' I greeted. Matthew also greeted, ''hello''

''Hi'' said Harry

''hey'' said Ron

I smiled, ''seems that we have the same room together. That's so awesome''

''I apologize in advance for Alfred's loudness'' said Matthew

Harry chuckled, ''I don't mind''

''I live in a house with a lot of loud brothers. I should be able to handle him'' said Ron

''Hahahahaha'' I laughed and took out a bag of hamburgers

''Hey Matt momph momph not momph momph think about momph hero'' I said while eating hamburgers

''didn't Arthur tell you not to eat while you talk'' said Matthew

''jeeze man, your starting to sound like Arthur'' I said

Harry chuckled, Ron laughed, ''you guys sure are a pair'' said Ron

''well we are twin brothers'' Matthew said

Harry looked at both of us, ''you guys do look alike''

Matthew sighed, ''people mistake always seem to mistake me as Alfred''

Ron said, ''you guys don't act anything alike, I also have brothers that are a twin. They use that as an advantage and trick people''

Matthew smiled, ''you have quite the brothers, for us if you look carefully you can easily tell the difference''

''well you both have different styled hair and eye colors, not to mention your personality'' said Harry

I changed the subject, ''I wonder what Arthur's doing''

Ron asked, ''hey aren't the two that were with you in Slytherin''

Matthew replied, ''yes they are''

Ron said, ''well that sucks, Slytherin is where the evil people go''

I frowned, ''Artie and Gil is not evil, though they do have many pasts we don't know about''

Matthew said, ''they probably got into Slytherin because of their pasts''

''what did they do'' asked Harry

''I don't know'' I shrugged

Matthew shook his head, ''I don't know either, it's not best to pry in people's past. It's the present that matters''

''and they're in Slytherin'' pointed out Ron

''whatever'' said Alfred, ''hey it's getting late, we should go to bed''

Everyone agreed and went to bed, except Harry who was looking out the window.

* * *

Our first class was with Slytherin. Potions. That professor Snape guy was so rude to the Gryffidor. All he did was pick on Harry. He asked questions that no one really knows. Except for the Hermione girl who sat beside Harry. She put her hands up for each question.

* * *

Lunch was next. In the middle of it, owls flew in with mail. I didn't get any, which sucks, neither did Harry and Matthew.

That Harry was talking about some vault in some newspaper to Ron.

''what about a vault'' I asked them

''nothing'' Harry said too quickly.

I look at them, raising an eyebrow, ''If you say so''

* * *

We had flying lessons with the the rest of the first years. Everyone was saying 'up' I said it 11 times before it worked. Matthew took 5 tries. Gilbert and Arthur... Well let's say the just watched the others fail and then after a few seconds they said 'up'. And they got it on their first try. And Harry Potter also got it in his first try.

Then this guy Neville, his broom started acting up and then he was flying all over the place. Only to drop down and break his wrist. The teacher led him to the infirmary, leaving us alone.

''did you see his face. Maybe the fat lump gave this a squeeze, he'll remember to fall on his fat arse'' Malfoy snickered holding a small crystal ball that Neville dropped on his fall.

''Give it here Malfoy''said Harry Potter

Malfoy turned around to Potter, ''No, I'll think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find'' Malfoy flew up on his broomstick, ''how about the roof''

Malfoy looked back, ''what's the matter Potter, bit beyond your reach''

Harry got on his broom, Hermione came up, ''Harry no way, you heard what Madam Hooch said. Besides, you don't even know how to fly.''

Harry ignored her warning and flew up. Hermione commented, ''what an idiot'' I tried to get on my broom too, but Matthew was holding me back.

Potter caught up to Malfoy, ''give it here Malfoy or I'll know you off your broom''

Malfoy smirked, ''is that so'' Harry charged at him, Malfoy got out the way just in time. Malfoy said, ''have it your way then'' And then he threw the ball away, Harry charged after it and caught it just before it hit the window.

The Gryffidor kids celebrated around Harry Potter, I said to him, ''Awesome flying skill dude''

McGonagall came out, ''Harry potter'' Everyone turned around, ''follow me'' then left with Harry Potter. The Slytherin were snickering.

* * *

Everyone was talking, ''have you heard that Harry Potter is the new Seeker for Quidditch''

I asked Harry Potter, ''Your the new Seeker''

Harry Potter answered, ''yep''

Ron said, ''Seeker, but first years never make the house teams, you must be the youngest Quidditch player in a c-''

''Century'' Harry Potter interrupted, ''according to McGonagall''

''What's Quidditch'' I asked.

Ron looked surprised, ''you don't know what Quidditch is''

''I don't really know what Quidditch is either'' commented Matthew

''who'' said Ron

''Matthew'' Matthew answered

''... oh ya, I remember now'' Ron remembered

''truth is, I didn't know what Quidditch is either, but they explained a bit to me so I know a little bit about it, I heard a lot of people go missing or get hurt really badly'' Harry added

''oh go on Harry, Quidditch is great, best game there is and you'll be great too''

Harry sighed, ''but I never even played Quidditch, what if I make a fool out of myself''

Hermione came out from behind, ''you won't make a fool out of yourself, it's in your blood''

''ya Harry, like she said. It's in you... blood'' I agreed

Harry looked puzzled. Hermione said, ''here, I'll show you''

And led us to a trophy place in the hallway. She pointed at a Quidditch trophy that had Harry Potter's dad name on it. On top of it was writted, 'Seeker'

''wow'' I said, ''you never told me your dad was also a Seeker''

''I... didn't know'' Harry said with awe. After all that admiring we went to the stairs.

Ron said, ''I'm telling you, it's spooky. She knows more about you then you do''

Harry shrugged, ''who doesn't''

''Me'' I said

Matthew sighed, ''because you never listen''

Suddenly the stairs started moving.

''woah'' we all tried to hold our balance

''what's happening'' Harry asked

''don't asked me'' I said

''The staircases change remember'' explained Hermione

''Let's go this way'' said Harry walking up the staircase to a door

''before the staircase moves again'' Ron bitterly said moving in close behind

''I agree'' I said climbing up the staircase

Hermione and Matthew followed close behind. Matthew holding Kumajiro, just how did he get Kumajiro in here anyways. Let's not question Matthew.

We went into the door. It was a dark and spooky hallway.

Ron asked, ''does anyone feel like, we shouldn't be here''

I looked around cautiously, ''what if there is a ghost''

Hermione rolled her eyes, ''we're not suppose to be here. This is the third floor. It's forbidden''

Matthew exclaimed, ''they said it at the beginning''

A flame appeared on one of the torches. ''Let's go'' said Harry, he turned around and the a cat was there at the doorway

''It's Filch's cat''

''run'' said Harry

All of us dash through the hallway, the fire on each torch seems to lit whenever we pass it.

''Quick, we'll hide through that door'' said Harry

we got to the door but the door just didn't open.

''It's locked'' Harry said

''you sure'' asked Matthew

''It must be a ghost's doing'' I blamed

''No it isn't'' sighed Matthew

Ron looked worried, ''that's it we're done for''

Hermione forced her way through to the door, ''oh move over'' She took out her wand, ''Allohomora'' she said

The door unlocked, and Hermione went in, ''get in'' she said. All of us followed her. Then closed the door behind us.

''Allohomora'' asked Ron

Hermione explained, ''standard book of spells, chapter 7''

We heard a voice through the door, ''Anyone here... Come on let's go'' the guy left

I huffed, ''He's gone''

Ron said, ''probably thinks this door was locked''

Hermione corrected him, ''it was locked''

Harry said, ''and for a good reason''

Everyone stopped. There was a huge dog with three heads right in front of us. It started to wake up

''That's some huge dog'' I said

The others screamed, the ran and I followed. We went back through the doorway and slammed the door.

''wow there'' said a voice.

We turned around to see... Gilbert.

Hermione asked, ''why are you here''

Ron said, ''hey your a Slytherin aren't you''

Gilbert smirked, ''I'm an awesome Slytherin, so don't worry. I was wondering what you guys are doing here. I like to go to a lot of places, that's my reason''

Hermione said, ''you do know that this place is forbidden right''

Gilbert laughed, ''not if you get caught kesesese''

Then he waved, ''well see ya'' we blinked and he was gone

Ron said, ''wierd''

We started walking back to the stairs.

''You know you guys, that dog isn't as scary as ghost. No need to shout''

Matthew said, ''only to you Alfred, only to you''

Ron complained, ''what do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that, locked up in a scoll, and what was that Slytherin doing there. I wonder if he will tell on us''

I answered, ''He won't''

Hermione said, ''you don't use your eyes do you. Didn't you see what it was standing on''

Ron retorted, ''I wasn't looking at it's feet, I was a bit preoccupied with it's heads. Or maybe you didn't notice there were three''

Alfred said, ''I think it was some kind of door that was on the ground''

Hermione explained, ''it was standing on some kind of trap door, so it means it wasn't there by accident''

Matthew finished her sentence, ''it's guarding something''

Harry asked, ''guarding something''

Hermione went on, ''yes, that is right. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed. Before you guys come up with another clever idea to get us killed, or worse. Expelled'' She turned around and left.

Alfred said, ''she needs to chill. She's almost as bad as Arthur''

Ron said, ''let's go''

and we left. Totally forgetting about Gilbert's random appearance.

* * *

Harry had left for Quidditch so Ron explained to me about Quidditch. I got to say, it sounded like a pretty interestion sport.

_Ron explained to me, ''Quidditch is a sport that is really fun. Each team has seven clears, three chasers, two beaters, one keeper, and one seeker. Who will be Harry this year._

_There are three kinds of ball. The biggest one is called a Quaffle. The chasers handle the Quaffle and try to throw it in three hoops which will be guarded by the keeper. If they get it in, they get their team ten points._

_There is also the Bludgers. The Bludgers are a ball of iron that tries to knock players down. The beaters tries to protect the players from the Bludgers by hitting them with a wooden bat._

_And then there is the seeker. The most important player. The Seekers job is to catch the Golden Snitch. If they do, they end the game and get 150 points for their team''_

_''wow'' I exclaimed, ''that sounds fun actually'' _

_Ron smiled, ''it is''_

* * *

Next class we were to make objects fly. We were to make the feathers fly.

Everyone was having trouble with it. Matthew, who probably should make his voice louder and I were repeating and repeating but the feather didn't float. Gilbert just yawned mumbling, ''that spell is easy'' and Arthur rolled his eyes at the people who couldn't float their feather. As if saying, 'are you serious, you can't do a spell so low leveled'

Ron was waving his wand like an idiot. Hermione sighed, ''no stop, stop, stop. You are are going to take someone's eye out. Besides, you are saying it wrong. It's Leviohsar not Leviohsa''

Ron complained, ''you do it then if your so clever, go on''

Hermione picked up her wand as chanted, ''Windgardian Leviohsar'' The feather started slowly to float up

The teacher said, ''ho, well done. See here everyone. Miss Granger has done it. Splendid''

A boy started chanting while the teacher was complimenting Hermione. Interrupting the teacher with the feather exploding in the boys face.

Harry said with his eyes wide open, ''I think we are going to need another feather here proffesor''

I started laughing, ''Ahahahaha great job dude''

* * *

After the class Ron was complaining, ''It's Leviohsar, not Leviohsa. She's a nightmare honestly. No wonder she hasn't got any friends''

Hermione bumped into Ron before hurring off, while clutching her books.

''Dude'' I said, ''I think she heard you. That wasn't really nice thing to say you know''

Matthew said, ''I'll go check on her'' and followed Hermione

Ron looked had a look of guilt on his face.

* * *

We all were having dinner. Harry asked, ''where's Hermione''

Neville leaned over telling us, ''The girls said she was at the girls bathroom crying all afternoon and wouldn't come out. I think there was someone there trying to calm her down but they can't remember who''

Harry and I looked at Ron. And Ron looked at us and shrugged.

Suddenly the door just opened and a that Quirrell proffesor came in shouting, ''TROLL, IN THE DUNGEON. TROLL IN THE DUNGEON'' Dumbledore stood up. Quirrell said, ''thought you wanted to know'' before fainting on the ground.

Everyone started to panick. Dumbldore shouted calmly, ''SILENCE'' Everyone stopped and turned around to Dumbledore. Dumblore ordered, ''everyone will please, not panick. Now, prefects will lead their house back to the dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons''

Everyone started to follow there prefects back to the dormitories.

''How did the troll get in'' I asked

Ron explained, ''not on it's own. Trolls are really stupid. Probably people playing jokes''

Harry pulled on Rons sleeves. ''What'' asked Ron

Harry told us, ''Hermione, she doesn't know. And also... Matthew''

''Oh no'' I mumbled

Harry, Ron, and I started running back. We saw the troll going into the girls bathroom.

''Hurry'' I said

There was a scream in the girls bathroom. We rushed in the door to see a huge troll smashing through the stalls. Under the fallen wood were Matthew and Hermione.

''Hermione, Matthew move'' shouted Harry

Hermione and Matthew were trying to get out of the piles of wood. Harry and Ron were throwing small chunks of wood at the troll to get it's attention. The troll ignored them at was going after Hermione who was trying to hide under the sink.

''Help'' pleaded Hermione.

I peeled off the sink and threw it at the troll. That had caught the trolls attention to me. It started walking towards me before Harry snuck up to it and got onto it's back. The troll tried to shake Harry off but Harry was holding onto the troll like his life depended on it. Then Harry stuck his wand inside the trolls nose. That made the troll stop.

Ron and I said, ''eww''

The troll started to shake again then pulled off Harry. Holding him by his leg, making him upside down. And was about to smash him with a baseball bat looking thingy.

Harry said, ''do something''

Ron asked, ''what''

''anything'' Harry said

Ron pulled out his wand. Hermione reminded him, ''swish and flick''

Ron just did that chanting, ''Windgardian Leviohsar'' The trolls baseball bat thingy floated in the air. Then dropped onto his head. Making him pass out.

Ron said, ''cool''

I threw my fist in the air, ''That was great Ron. You were an awesome sidekick. You too Harry''

Hermione stood up, ''is it dead'' she asked.

Matthew got out of the pile of woods saying, ''I think it's just knocked out''

Harry bent down and took out his wand out of the trolls nose. With a trail of the trolls boogers.

Harry looked at it with disgust, ''eww troll bogeys'' and wiped it with his robe.

The teachers McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrell started coming in. McGonagall asked us, ''oh my goodness. Explain yourselves''

Ron, Harry and I were all talking at the same time

Harry was saying, ''well what it is-''

Ron was saying, ''I was going here wi-''

I was saying, ''I was a hero an-''

Hermione interrupted us, ''it's my fault professor McGonagall''

We were looking at her with shocked faces. Except maybe Matthew.

McGonagall choked out her words, ''Miss Granger''

Hermione continued with her lie, ''I went looking for the troll. I read about them and thought I could handle it. But I was wrong, if these guys haven't come and found me... I'd probably be dead''

McGonagall said, ''that was an extremely foolish thing to do. I would expect more good behaviour on your account. But I was fairly disappointed in you Miss Granger

Hermione looked down on the ground.

McGonagall continued, ''five points will be taken from Gryffindor. For your serious lack of judgement''

And then she turned to us, ''as for you gentlemens. I just hope you realize how fortunate you guys are. Not any first year student's could take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. Five points... Will be rewarded to each of you''

We smiled. McGonagall continued, ''for sheer dumb luck'' and then left with Snape following her. Quirrell shooed us aways, ''perhaps we should leave'' he said, ''the mountain troll might wake up''

We all left leaving Quirell to look at the troll for a good amount of time before leaving.

* * *

Harry was fiddling with his food. Thinking.

Ron said, ''You aren't eating Harry. Just take a bite Harry. Come on''

Hermione agreed, ''Ron is right Harry, your going to need your strength today''

I asked, ''are you not hungry. I'll eat your share if you want''

Matthew said, ''Harry, you better eat your food. Or else Alfred will eat it. He already had enough food already. Don't give him anymore''

Harry sighed, ''I'm not hungry''

Snape came up, ''good luck today Potter''

we all dropped our forks and looked up at Snape.

Snape said, ''then again, now that you have proven yourself against a troll a game of Quidditch should be easy work for you. Even if it is against Slytherin'' Then he left, wobbling a bit with a leg that was broken or something.

Harry said, ''that explains the blood''

Hermione and I asked, ''blood''

Harry explained, ''listen, last night I'm guessing Snape let in the troll as a diversion so he could get past that three headed dog but he got himself bitten. That's why he's limping''

Hermione asked, ''but why would anyone go near that dog''

The day I was at the Gingotts Hagrid took something out of one of the vaults. Said it was Hogwarts business, very secret''

''oh'' I said thinking over what Harry said

Matthew said, ''so your saying''

Harry said, ''that's what the dog is guarding. That's what Snape wants''

We all went quiet, interrupted by an owl's screech. We looked up to see Harry's owl carrying a package toward him. And dropped the package for Harry to catch. It was a long package.

I asked excitedly, ''so what's inside Harry, what's inside''

Harry looked surprised, ''I never get mail''

Ron said, ''let's open it''

We all helped opening it except Matthew who was just watching.

Harry said, ''it's a broomstick''

Ron looked excited, ''that's not just a broomstick Harry, it's the Nimbus 2000''

Harry gave a puzzled look, ''but who-'' he turned to see McGonagall petting his owl. Harry smiled.

The next day was the Quidditch match. It's to bad I was only watching. But it was exciting to wait. Then the gates opened up and people started to fly in the stadium. I spotted Harry.

''Hey look'' I shouted, ''it's Harry''

The announcer was talking, ''Hello, welcome to Hogwarts first Quidditch game of the season. Todays game, Slytherin v.s. Griffindor''

''Go Griffindor'' I shouted. What was surprising was Matthew who was right next to me said the same thing. Except he was louder then me. Matthew was always into the Olympics, mostly in the Winter Olympics.

The announcer talked, ''the players take their position as Madam Hooch takes out goes out the field to begin the game''

Madam Hooch opened the case. With things coming out of it.

The announcer explained, ''the Blotches are out. Followed by the Golden Snitch. Remember the Snitch is worth a hundred and fifty points. The Seeker who catches the Snitch, ends the game''

Then Hooch threw up a ball. The announcer said, ''The Quaffle is released, and the game begins''

The Gryffindor got the ball and dodged all the Slytherin magnificently. Scoring a goal with ten points.

''YAA'' I shouted

The Slytherin got the ball this time, unlike the Gryffindor he wasn't dodging, instead he was bumping and kicking them out of the way. He threw the ball only to be block by the Keeper. That was awesome. The Gryffindor had the ball again, passing it to each other they got another goal. Now Gryffindor has twenty points.

The Slytherin got the ball again. Using their dirty way to get through they throw the ball at the hoops again only to get the ball caught by the keeper and threw it to a teammate.

A Slytherin took a bat and hit a Blotch at the keeper, knocking him out cold.

''Boo'' I said. Matthew was even more mad, ''CHEAP, THAT WAS TOTALLY A FOUL''

Most of the Slytherin were snickering at the unfortunate keeper.

With that Slytherin took point. Then they cornered this girl into a wall. And took another point. Cheaters.

The Harry started to move. It seems he spotted the Snitch. But then his broomstick started going out of controll.

Hermione whispered to us, ''it's Snape, he's jinxing up the broom''

Ron said, ''jinxing up the broom''

I asked, ''what should we do''

Hermione said, ''leave it to me. I have something in mind'' and then she left. Harry was trying to stay on his broom''

''come on Hermione'' prayed Ron. Then suddenly I spotted a little fire at the teachers place. It seems like Snapes robe caught on fire.

Then Harry's broom stopped going out of control and Harry got back on and went after the Snitch.

''Go'' we were all chanting.

Harry caught up to the other Seeker and was bumping into each other like crazy. Then Harry magnificently flew around and they both were side to side again. The Slytherin was still bumping into Harry like crazy, trying to get him to fall off his broom.

Then the Snitch went close to the ground. The Slytherin didn't want to smash into the ground so he retreated back. Harry went in though, making a sharp turn. And then stood on his broom to catch the Snitch. Harry stood up clutching his stomach, looking like he was about to throw up. Then he spat out the Golden Snitch.

The announcer said, ''he's got the Snitch. Harry Potter recieves a hundred and fifty points for catching the Snitch.''

Madam Hooch blew the whistled and shouted, ''Gryffindor wins''

We all celebrated. The Slytherin were full of 'oh no's except for Gilbert who was smirking. That guy was always smirking. And Arthur who kept a neutral face on clapping lightly for Gryffindor's win.

Harry Potter held up the Snitch. Everyone cheered.

* * *

After the Quidditch match we all talked to Hagrid about Snape jinxing up Harry's broom.

''nonsense'' said Hagrid, ''why would Snape try and put a curse on Harry's broom.

''Who know'' said Harry, ''why was he trying to get past the three headed dog on Halloween''

Hagrid gave a questioning look, ''who tol' you abou' Fluffy''

''Fluffy'' exclaimed Ron

Matthew said, ''you gave it a name''

''well o' course he got a name, he's mine'' Hagrid said as if it was obvious, ''I got it from this Greek guy just last year, then I gave it to Dumbledore''

''Yes'' interrupted Harry. Matthew pulled on my sleeves and whispered something to me while they were talking.

'that Greek guy, guess who that is'

I laughed, ''Ahahahahaha'' Which caused them to look at me.

I laughed, ''just continue whatever you were doing''

Harry turned back to Hagrid, ''Hagrid, whatever Fluffy is guarding, Snape is trying to steal it.''

Hagrid gave a look, ''Carbswallow, professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher''

Hermione scoffed, ''Hogwarts teacher or not, I know a spell when I see one. I read all about them, you got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking''

Harry nodded in agreement, ''exactly''

Hagrid said, ''no' you listen to me, al' three o' ya, your meddlin' things tha' aren't suppose to be meddlin' in. It's dangerous. Wha' tha' dog is guardin' is strictly between Dumbledor' and Nicolas Flamel''

We looked at each other, ''Nicolas Flamel'' said Harry Potter.

Hagrid walked away slowly mumbling, ''I should have not said that, I should have no-''

''Nicolas Flamel'' mumbled Harry.

''who's that dude'' I asked

Hermione shook her head, ''I don't know''

* * *

Christmas came. We were outside talking when I spotted Hagrid dragging a tree.

''Hey'' I said, ''need some help''

Hagrid waved shook his head, ''no, a firs' year like you can't carry this-''

Alfred lifted the tree onto his shoulders easily, ''now tell me where to put it''

Hagrid looked surprised, even he was having a little trouble with carrying the tree.

Matthew followed after Alfred.

''Hey'' said Hermione, ''we were so focused upon the recent events that had been happening and ignored some things, like Alfred peeling that sink and throwing it with that troll, and now he's carrying a tree around so easily''

Ron lifted an eyebrow, ''ya... Weird''

Harry added, ''and that Gilbert person. He just appeared out of no where.''

''And... Matthew, he seems to disappear even though he's right next to us''

Ron said, ''aren't these guys friends. I mean we all met them at the start and they were together with this Arthur person''

Harry said, ''we are probably thinking to much''

Hermione nodded, ''we still have to find a book about Nicolas Flamel''

* * *

We were watching Harry and Ron playing chess, that were able to kill each other. And then Hermione came in.

She said, ''that's totally barbaric''

Ron smiled, ''that's wizardry chess, I see you packed'' pointing out the suitcase she had.

She replied, ''I see you haven't''

''I have a change of plans, my parents decided to go to Romania to visit my brother Charley. He said they're dragons there''

''and we have nothing to do at home so we are also staying'' explained Matthew

''Well that's good, you guys could help Harry then. He's going to the library to go look for information about Nicolas Flamel''

''but we looked for a bazillion times dude, I mean not dude'' I pouted.

Hermione smiled, ''not in the restricted section, Happy Christmas''

Ron rolled his eyes, ''I think we had a bad influence on her''

''Ahahaha, she could also be my sidekick''

Matthew sighed, ''at least don't let her turn out like Alfred''

* * *

It was Christmas. Ron and I were yelling at Harry to wake up. We were waiting in living room.

''Happy Christmas Harry'' we all said when Harry appeared

''Happy Christmas'' he replied

He looked at Ron's weird brown sweatshirt, ''what are you wearing Ron''

Ron answered, ''oh, my mom made it, looks like you got one too'' referring to Harry's presents.

Harry looked happy, ''I got presents''

I smiled, ''ya dude, go check it out''

He ran downstairs to the living room. ''There they are'' said Harry, bending down to open the presents.

Ron ate popcorn watching Harry. I are hamburgers while Matthew was eating pancakes.

Harry read the letter on the first present, _''you father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well''_

Harry gave us a puzzled look, we all shrugged. Then he opened the present.

I asked, ''so what is it''

Harry said, ''some kind of cloak''

Ron said, ''well let's see then. Put it on''

Harry wrapped himself with the cloak and his body disappeared except his head which wasn't wrapped with the cloak.

''Ghost'' I shouted.

''wow'' exclaimed Ron

Matthew looked with awe

''My body's gone'' said Harry after looking down.

''I know what that is. That's an invisibility cloak''

''so it's not a ghost'' I asked

''of course not Alfred'' assured Matthew

Harry spun around once, ''so I'm invisible''

Ron said, ''it's really rare, I wonder who gave it to you''

''There was no name'' said Harry

''What if it's a ghost'' I shivered

Matthew sighed, ''ghosts can't give presents Alfred''

''you never know'' I exclaimed

Harry said, ''I could go into the restricted section with this cloak''

''good idea'' I said, forgetting about the ghosts, ''you could be like those awesome spies''

* * *

Harry POV

I snuck into the restricted section during night. There was a close call. I ran into the hallway where I saw Snape talking to Quirrell.

''S-Selverus I-I''

''You don't want me as you enemy Quirrell''

''W-What do you mean''

''you know very well what I mean''

Snape almost noticed me. He turned around and almost grabbed my cloak. I was holding on to my breath.

Snape turned back to Quirrel, ''we'll have another little chat soon, when you have time to think about where your loyalties belong.

Flinch walked to Snape, ''professors, I found this lamp in the restricted section at the library, it's still hot. So that means there is a student out of bed''

The teachers started to move. I hid behind a door that was opposite to where they went. I took off my cloak in relief. There I spotted a mirror. I looked into it. It showed...My mom and dad.

I looked back, no one was there. I looked back into the mirror. ''Mom'' I asked, my mother smiled, ''dad'' my father smiled. I looked closely at that mirror. My mom and dad. My mom put her hand onto my shoulders. I went to touch her hand, but nothing was there on my shoulders. I looked back in that mirror, smiling at the image.

* * *

Alfred POV

I was sleeping when Harry came bursting in, ''guys you got to see this''

''guys get out of bed, there's something you got to see, now come on''

We all hid inside the cloak Harry had, except Matthew, he already had ninja spy skills so he could just be walking in front of the professors and they will probably not notice.

''Come look, it's my parents'' Harry said leading us to a mirror.

''I only see us'' said Ron

''Look in properly go on, stand there'' Harry said stepping out of the way, we did the same.

Ron looked inside the mirror, Harry started talking ''you see the-''

''That's my name'' Ron interrupted, ''and I'm holding the Quidditch cup. And bloody hell I'm Quidditch captain too, I look good. Harry do you think this mirror shows the future''

Harry looked down, ''how can it, both of my parents are dead''

Ron asked, ''are you guys going to look in the mirror too''

Matthew said, ''we probably should not''

''but why'' I whined

Matthew whispered so that only I could hear, ''that mirror probably shows what we most desires. It will just cause us grief''

''oh... I see''

* * *

Christmas break was soon over.

And now everything was back to normal again.

* * *

Hermione came in, ''I had you looking in the wrong section, how could I be so stupid''

She put down a huge book down on the table.

''I checked this out weeks ago for bidden light reading''

I looked at the huge book, ''man, you call this light reading. Is reading contagious at England, cause Artie also reads a lot of books''

Hermione ignored me and read what she found in the book, ''Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher Stone.''

''The what'' we all said

''honestly don't you guys read''

''...''

''The Philosopher's Stone is a legendary substance with great powers. It can transform any metal to pure gold. And produce the elixir of life which will make the drinker immortal'' said Arthur

All of us looked at him. Arthur shrugged, ''you were wondering weren't you'' He continued, ''the only stone in existence belongs to Nicholas Flamel, who's just celebrated his 666 birthday last year.'' Then Arthur left.

''how did he know that'' said Harry wondering out loud

''anyways, that's what Fluffy is guarding, that is whats under the trap door, the Philosopher Stone.'' Hermione continued

* * *

We all headed towards Hagrids house late at night.

''Hagrid'' we all said

Hagrid closed his door, ''hello, sorry don'' mean to be rude bu' I'm in no fi' state to entertain today''

''We know about the Philosopher Stone'' we all said

Hagrid opened his door again, ''oh''

He let us all in. Harry explained, ''I think Snape is trying to steal it''

''Snape'' exclaimed Hagrid, ''blimey still not hun' aroun' about him ar' ya''

Harry explained, ''Hagrid, we know he's after the stone. We just don't know why''

''Snape is one of the teachers protection the stone'' said Hagrid

''What'' I said

Hagrid rolled his eyes, ''he's not about to steal it''

''um'' said Ron

''you heard'' said Hagrid, ''now come on now, I'm a bit preoccupied today''

''wait a minute, one of the teachers'' Harry said out loud

''of course'' said Hermione, ''there are other people defending the stone, isn't there spells and echantments too''

''That righ''' Hagrid sighed, ''waste of their bloody time if you ask me, ain't no one goin' to get pas' Fluffy. Not a soul knows how, except fo' me and Dumbledore... I shouldn't have tol' ya tha', I shouldn't have tol' ya tha'''

Suddenly the pot in the fireplace started shaking, Hagrid took the thing inside with his oven mitts and put it on his table carefully.

''dude, what is that'' I asked

''tha' it's uh, it's um'' Hagrid tried to explain

Ron eyes widened, ''I know what that is, Hagrid how did you get one''

Hagrid explained, ''I won it, off a stranger I me' the othe' day at a pub, seems quite glad to ge' rid of it in a matte' of fact''

We all stared at the moving egg, then suddenly it cracked opened, exploding the egg pieces around the room. There stood a small dragon.

''it's cute'' Matthew said

Hermione asked, ''is that, a dragon''

Ron answered, ''that's not just a dragon, that's a Noregian Richback, my brother Charlie works with these in Romania''

Hagrid admired the dragon, ''isn't he beautiful'' The dragon turned around to face Hagrid, Hagrid chuckled, ''god bless it, it kno's it's mommy''

Hagrid scratched its neck, '''ello Norbirt''

''Norbirt'' asked Harry. Hagrid replied as if it was obvious, ''ya well he go' to have a name don't he''

Ron laughed. Hagrid continued to scratch it's neck, ''oh you Norbit'' he tickled it a bit.

Norbit blew some fire. Hagrid laughed, ''he'll be trainin' up a bit of course'' Hagrid looked at the window, ''who's that''

It was Malfoy, the minute we noticed him he ran away.

Harry scowled, ''Malfoy''

Hagrid looked worried, ''oh dear''

* * *

''Hagrid always wanted a dragon, he told me that when I first Matthew'' said Harry

''that's crazy man, a dragon'' I said

Harry sighed, ''what's worse is that Malfoy knows''

Matthew asked, ''is that bad''

Ron said, ''it's bad''

McGonagall came up to us. Oh we are in trouble aren't we. McGonagall said, ''good evening'' Right beside her was Malfoy, smirking at us.

* * *

''nothing, I repeat, nothing gives the students the right to walk around the school at night. Therefor there's punishment for you action, fifty points will be take from Gryffindor''

''fifty'' Harry exclaimed

McGonagall continued, ''each'' Malfoy stood there smirking right beside us. While we were hunging out mouths opened. Fifty points... EACH. That's like taking all of our points.

McGonagall continued her lecture, ''and to assure each of you won't ever do this again, all six of you will recieve detention''

Malfoy's smirk dropped, ''Excuse me professor, perhaps I heard you wrong. Did you just say the six of us''

McGonagall lectured, ''you heard me correct Mister Malfoy, you see as honarable as your intentions were that doesn't give you the right to be out of beds too after hours''

We inwardly smirked at him. That's what he gets.

McGonagall continued, ''you will join your classmates in detention''

* * *

We were serving detention with Hagrid. Hagrid was sad that the baby dragon was taken away from him. Poor guy.

We had to go to the lost forest. Where werewolve's howls can be heard. Hagrid showed us the the pool that was silver. Hagrid explained, ''See this, that is unicorn blood that is. I found one dead a few weeks ago, and now this one has been hurt badly. It's our job is to go find the poor beast. Ron, Hermione, you will come with me. Harry will go with Malfoy, and Alfred you will go with...''

Matthew finished his sentence, ''Matthew''

Malfoy said, ''ok, then I get Fang'' he was talking about the dog right beside Hagrid.

Hagrid shrugged, ''fine, just so you know, he's a bloody coward''

Fang was pouting. I feel bad for the dog.

I grabbed Matthew's hand, ''hurry up bro, we got to save the unicorn. Because I am the hero Ahahahahaha'' And I ran off with Matthew in hand.

* * *

Harry POV

Malfoy frowned, ''just wait until my father hears about this. This is servants stuff''

Harry rolled his eyes, ''if I didn't know Draco, I say you were scared''

Malfoy huffed, ''scared. Me scared''

We walked around the woods, and then we saw a black hooded person and a dead unicorn. The black hooded person seemed to be drinking the unicorn's blood.

Malfoy screamed and ran back with Fang right behind him.

The black hooded person walked towards me. I lost my footing and fell down. I crawled backwards as the black hooded stepped closer and closer to me. I was in serious trouble.

''get away from him'' came a voice. It was Gilbert, he muttered a spell and the black hooded person's robe caught on fire. The black hooded person retreated back into the mist of the forest and disappeared.

''kesesesese, ya alright'' Gilbert asked

I got up, ''thank you... But what are you doing here''

Gilbert asked, ''will you do me a favor and not tell anyone I was here. I'll take that as the payback for saving your life. Oh and Arthur told me to tell you that this forest isn't safe for you. I think he said about something with that Voldemort guy. He's drinking unicorn blood to stop him from dying. He might be after something in the school''

''DUDE, HARRY. YOU ALRIGHT'' came Alfred's voice in the woods.

Gilbert waved goodbye, ''well got to go now, see ya'' and disappeared into the woods.

Everyone came to see what happened, Hermione said, ''Harry, you all right''

* * *

America POV

Hermione asked, ''you mean You-know-who is out there, still alive''

Harry explained, ''yes and he's weak, living off the unicorns, don't you see''

I raised an eyebrow, ''no, I don't see''

''We had it wrong, Snape doesn't want the stone for himself. He want's the stone for Voldemort. With the elixir of life Voldemort will be strong again. He'll... He'll come back'' explained Harry

Ron said, ''but if he comes back, you don't think he'll try and kill you again Harry''

Harry looked down, ''I think if he had the chance he might have had tried to kill me tonight''

''oh no'' said Matthew

''Hang on a moment'' said Hermione, ''we are forgetting on thing. Who's the one wizard Voldemort always feared.''

We looked each other with puzzled faces.

Hermione assured, ''Dumbledore. As long as Dumbledore's around Harry, your safe. As long as Dumbledore's around, you can't be touched''

I smiled, ''and the hero's here too. I'll protect you Harry, my sidekick. So will my sidekick Matthew''

Harry nodded, ''thanks''

* * *

Harry's scar was hurting after classes.

''I think it might be a warning'' he said, ''that danger's coming''

We saw Hagrid's house not to far away.

Harry realized, ''of course'' he said

''what'' I asked

''Out of all the things Hagrid wants is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have one. I mean how many people wonder around with dragon eggs in their pockets''

''oh no'' said Matthew realizing what Harry was talking about, ''why didn't we see it before''

Harry walked up to Hagrid with all of us following him.

''Hagrid, who gave you the dragon egg, what did he look like'' ask Harry

Hagrid answered, ''I don't know. I never saw his face, he kept his hood up''

Harry asked, ''this stranger though, what did you talk about with him''

Hagrid said, ''this stranger though, he wanted to tal' about the creatures I take care of and of course I tol' him abou' Fluffy, I mean if I can take care of somethin' like Fluffy then of course I can take care o' a drago' egg''

Harry continue to bombard him with questions, ''did he seemed interested in fluffy''

Hagrid huffed, ''of course he wa' intereste', how ofte' do you come across a three heade' dog. Even if your in the trade. But I told him that the trick with any beasts. Is to know how to calm them. Take Fluffy fo' example, play him a bi' of music and he'll fall asleep'' Hagrid realized what he said, ''I should no' have said tha', I should no' have said tha'''

We gasp. We all ran back. Hagrid shouted, ''where're your going. Where're your going''

We ran all the way too McGonagall. Harry said to her, ''We have to see professor Dumbledore. Immediatly.''

McGonagall raised an eyebrow, ''I'm afraid Dumbledore is not here. He recieved an urgent letter from the magic ministry and is left to go to London''

Harry asked, ''He's gone. But this is important, this is about.. the Philosopher Stone''

McGonagall stared at us, ''... how do you know''

Harry interrupted her, ''someone's going to try and steal it''

McGonagall looked at all of us, ''I don't know how all of you found out about the stone but I assure you that it is perfectly well protected. Now would you go back to your dormitries quietly''

We all sighed and left.

Harry Potter whispered to us, ''that was no stranger Hagrid met, it was Snape. Which means he know's how to get past Fluffy''

Hermione added, ''and with Dumbledore gon-''

''good afternoon'' said Snape.

We all turn around to face Snape. Snaper looked at Harry, ''now what would five young Gryffindor such as yourselves be doing inside on a day like this''

''We were exploring around the school. The hero and his sidekick needs to know the schools direction if he needed to save anybody'' I said as if it was obvious.

Everyone sighed of relief for my stupidity.

''you want to be careful, people would think your up to something'' he said looking at Harry before leaving.

''what do we do now'' asked Matthew

''go down to the trap door'' answered Harry, ''tonight''

* * *

We all headed downstairs where Neville was waiting for us.

Neville said, ''you guys shouldn't be here. Your sneaking out again aren't you''

I tried to explain, ''well you see-''

Neville ignored my explaination, ''No... I won't let you... I-I-I'll fight you''

Hermione took out her wand, ''sorry Neville, Protricafis Totalis''

Nevilled froze and fell down. Ron gulped, ''your a little scary sometimes. Brilliant... But scary''

''let's go'' said Harry. We all said sorry as we past by Neville. We headed toward the third floor in the invisibility cloak while Matthew just walked without anyone noticing.

We arrived at the same door once again. Hermione said, ''Allohomora''

There was the beast. Asleep. There was a harp that was playing itself.

''It's asleep'' said Matthew

''Snape put a spell on the harp'' scowled Harry

''eww it's got horrible breath'' I complained

''We need to move it's paws'' said Hermione

''what'' asked Ron

''come on'' said Harry as he tried to movie it's paws. We all helped him. Then we opened the trap door...

''I'll go first, don't follow in until I give you the sign. If something bad happ-''

''hey don't you think something is different'' I asked

''I think... The music stopped'' said Matthew. We all looked up, to see the dog glaring at us.

''JUMP'' shouted Harry. We all jumped into the trap door. And landed in a pile of plants.

''stop moving'' Hermione ordered, ''this is Devil Snare, you have to relax. If you don't it will only kill us faster''

''Kill us faster'' I repeated what she said

''oh bloody now I can relax'' said Ron

Hermione and Matthew relaxed and fell into the plants.

We shouted, ''HERMIONE. MATTHEW''

''just relax'' said Matthew

''where are you guys'' asked Harry

''do what I said'' assured Matthew

Harry did what he said and he fell into the plants too.

''DUDE HARRY'' I shouted. I was struggling with the vines. Ron was screaming 'help'

After a while, ''LUMIRUS SENAR'' Hermione shouted. A bright light came and then Ron and I dropped down onto the floor that was under the plants.

''you guys alright'' Matthew ask

''Yep'' answered Ron, ''luckily we didn't panic''

We all looked at Ron. ''lucky Hermione pays attention in Herbology'' Harry said.

We all turn around, ''what it that'' asked Hermione

''Don't know'' I said

''sounds like wings'' said Harry

We opened the door that was behind us.

''is there anything in here beside that door'' wondered Hermione. Pointing out the next door right ahead of us.

''I don't know'' said Harry

Ron tried to unlock the next door ''Allohomora'' he said. The door didn't unlock. Ron shrugged, ''well it was worth a try''

Hermione asked, ''what are we going to do''

I smiled as if it was obvious, ''BREAK DOWN THE DOOR''

Everyone turned to me as if I was crazy, ''no way'' said Ron

''try me'' I said. I started smashing into the door. ''third time is the charm'' I shouted.

CRASH

''He really did it'' said Hermione

''Ahahahahaha'' I laughed

Matthew sighed, ''you should see the other things he can do''

There was statues in the next room.

''AHHH GHOSTS'' I shouted

''is this a graveyard'' asked Hermione

''no'' answered Ron, ''it's a chessboard'' The lights appeared showing a human sized chessboard''

''There's the door'' pointed out Harry, pointing at the door that was behind the other side of the chessboard. We all walked towards it only to be blocked by the other chess pieces that had swords.

''what do we do'' asked Matthew

Ron said, ''it's obvious isn't it, we have to play ourselves across the room, alright Harry, you take the emty bishop square, Hermione you take the empty queens square, I'll take the emty pawn square, Alfred you can be the Rook, and Matthew can be the knight''

Ron was a bit stumped, he did good with chess. He tried to make as much less sacrifices as he could and made sure we weren't in any dangerous positions. However the other player was really good.

''Ron'' Matthew said, ''I know you are trying to not make any sacrifices but I'm sure you realize that if you sacrifice me then Harry can checkmate the queen. I can see it clear as day''

''but'' Ron said

''do it'' Matthew said, ''You guys have to get to the next door, this isn't about me guys, I'll be alright I assure you'' Matthew gave a determined look.

Ron looked at us, I nodded at him, ''Matthew is determined, an I except his wished so, please fufill his wish. I trust Matthew's decision''

Ron nodded, ''very well... Knight to H - 3

The queen stabbed Matthew's horse making Matthew fall down.

''Matthew'' Hemione shouted

Ron shouted, ''don't move. We are still playing. NOW HARRY''

Harry went up to the king, ''checkmate'' he said

The kings sword fell and we all ran to Matthew. Matthew sat up and smile, ''see, it wasn't so bad, I can still stand'' Matthew tripped.

''Matthew'' we shouted.

''Hermione and Ron, can I ask you to bring Matthew to the hospital. I can still move around with Harry'' I suggested.

''Harry'' Hermione said, ''you'll be okay. Your a great wizard''

Harry replied, ''not as good as you''

Hermione smiled, ''me, books and cleverness... There are more importand things. Friendship and Bravery. Be careful you too''

We both nodded. We walked to the next door. There was a set of staircase. We stood at the top of the staircase. Down at the bottom of the stairs was a professor, saying something to the mirror Harry showed us.

''you'' I said. Quirrell turned around and faced Harry.

''No it can't be'' said Harry walking down the stairs, ''Snape, he was the on-''

''You'll never guess, he does seem the type doesn't he. Well next to him who will expect the s-s-s-stud-der-ring prof-f-eser Quirrell''

''but that day, during the Quidditch match, Snape tried to kill me'' Harry said

Quirrell shook his head, ''no dear boy. I tried to kill you''

''So your the one, wait till I get my hands on you mph'' I walked into a wall, an invisile wall, ''hey what is this'' I said banging on the invisible wall.

Quirrell continued, ''and trust me. If Snape's cloak hadn't caught on fire and broken my eye contact. I would have suceeded. Even with Snape muttering his little counter curse''

Harry looked surprised, ''Snape was trying to save me''

Quirrell spoke quickly, ''I knew you were a danger to me right from the start. especially after the troll incident''

Harry asked, ''then you let the troll in''

That guy, if it wasn't for this wall here I would punched his face for letting that troll almost hurting my friends and Matthew.

''Very good Potter yes'' Quirrell praised, ''Snape, unfortunely wasn't fooled. While everyone was running around the dungeon he went to the third floor and saw me, he of course never trusted me again. He barely left me alone, but he doesn't understand. Now what does this mirror do'' He looked into the mirror, ''I see what I desire. I see myself holding the stone. But how do I get it''

The voice whispered, ''use the boy''

Quirrell turned around and ordered, ''COME HERE''

I started banging on the wall, ''No Harry, don't do it''

Quirrell looked at me, ''first I'll take care of the slight disturbance''

He muttered a spell. Everything blacked out for me.

* * *

Harry POV

''what did you do'' I scowled

Quirrell frowned, ''don't worry, he's not dead. But he will be out a while, NOW COME POTTER NOW''

I stood in front of the mirror.

Quirrell asked, ''now tell me, what do you see''

I looked into the mirror. I saw myself smiling and taking out the stone from my pant's right pocket. My reflection winked at me then put the stone back in it's pocket. I touched my pockets, there was something in there.

Quirrell asked again, ''what it is, what do you see''

I lied, ''I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore, I won the house cup''

The voice whispered again, ''He lies''

Quirrel shouted, ''TELL THE TRUTH. WHAT DO YOU SEE''

The voice whispered, ''let me speak to him''

Quirrell answered to the voice, ''master you are not strong enough''

The voice whispered, ''I have strengh enough for this''

Quirrell took the cloth off of his head. He was facing me, and in the reflection of the mirror, there was another face on the back of his head.

''Harry Potter, we meet again'' said the voice

''Voldemort'' I answered

''Yes, you see what I have become, see what I must do to survive. Live off another, being a parasite. Unicorn blood can sustain me. But it cannot give me a body of my own. But there is something that can. Something that is conveniently enough, that lies in your pocket.''

I ran back, fire surrounded the area. Where the invisible wall was.

''don't be a fool'' Voldemort said, ''why suffer a horrific death, when you can join me. And live.''

''Never'' I refused

Voldemort laughed, ''bravery, your parents had it too. Tell me Harry, would you like to see your mother and father again. Together we could bring them back. All I ask is that something in return''

I pulled out the philosopher stone out of my pockets.

''That's it Harry'' Voldemort said, ''there is no good and evil, there is power. There are those who are to weak to seek it. Together we'll do extraordinary things. Just give me the stone''

I look back into the mirror one more time. There was a reflection of my parents. I looked at back at Voldemort, ''you liar'' I shouted

Voldemort shouted, ''kill him''

Quirrell came up and choke me. I dropped the stone to grab his hands. When I touched his hands, his hands seem to turn to dust. I backed away screaming in terror.

''what is this magic'' Quirrell shouted

''fool get the stone'' Voldemort ordered

I looked at the stone then to Quirrell. Quirrell went to the stone only to be blocked off by me. I pushed onto his face, making his face slowly turn into dust.

Quirell screamed in pain then slowly turned turned to dust. There was nothing left but his clothes. I looked at my hands wondering what happened. I remembered the Philosopher Stone and went back to get it.

I picked up the stone. My vision started to get blurry. I think I'm going to pass out.

''wow there'' said a voice. I couldn't see much but a person who had snow white hair. And red eyes... Is that.

* * *

I woke up in the Hospital in the school. I was in bed wearing hospital clothing. I looked at my table and there were a ton of treats.

Dumbledore came in ''Good afternoon Harry'' he looked at all the treats, ''tokens, from all of your admirers''

''Admirers'' I asked

''what happen in the dungeons is between you and professor Quirrell is a complete secret. So naturally the whole school knows''

I smiled. Then I remembered, ''are the others alright. Is Matthew doing okay, what about Alfred, also Hermione and Ron''

Dumbledore assured me, ''fine. They are all just fine''

I let a breath of relief, ''but what happened to the stone''

Dumbledore said, ''relax dear boy, the stone has been destroyed. My friend Nicholas and I had a little chat, and agreed that it was best for it to be destoyed''

I asked, ''but won't that mean he's going to die''

Dumbledore replied, ''he has enough elixir to set his affairs in order. But yes, he will die''

I asked, ''how is it that I got the stone sir. One minute I was in front of the mirr-''

''Ah'' Dumbledore interrupted, ''you see the mirror had the stone. But will only give it to a person who wants the find the stone. Find it but not use it will be able to get it''

''does that mean, with the stone gone that is, that Voldemort can never come back''

Dumbledore shook his head, ''I'm afraid there are ways in which he can return'' Dumbledore looked back at me, ''Harry, do you know why professor Quirrell couldn't stand to have you to touch him''

I shook my head a no. Dumbledore explained, ''It was because of your mother. She sacrificed herself for you. And that kind of act leaves a mark. Not the scar you have of your forehead. This kind of mark cannot be seen. It lives in your very skin''

''what is it'' I asked.

Dumbledore answered, ''love Harry. Love''

Dumbledore left, ''goodbye Harry''

I smiled, I tried one of the snacks on the table.

''Hey'' said a voice. I turned around to see snow white hair, and red eyes staring at me, ''so how are you doing''

''Your... Gilbert, where did you... Wait are you the person that''

''Shhh'' said the man, ''yes I am that awesome person. I had to carry both you and Alfred back to the hallway. Then I left you there so no one knows I was there but you''

''... Thank you''

''Oh and the payment for helping you again is to tell no one that I was there'' Gilbert said

I promised, ''I won't''

''anyway, got to go. Arthur will kill me if I don't give his wand back'' Gilbert said. I blinked, and once again the albino disappeared into thin air.

* * *

America POV

We were all chatting in the hallway until Harry showed up. We all turned to him.

''Your back'' I celebrated

* * *

Now it was time. When they were going to decide the house cup.

Dumbledore gave a speech, ''another year gone. And now I understand, the house cup needs awarding. And the points stand thus, in fourth place, Gryffindor with 212 points'' we all looked down, the score was so low. The Slytherin, more exactly Malfoy was smirking.

Dumbledore continued, ''Third place, Hufflepuff with 352 points.

In second place Ravenclaw with 426 points.

And in first place, with 472 points. Slytherin house''

The Slytherin was celebrating but Arthur was looked at Dumbledore as if he has more to say.

Dumbledore added, ''yes, yes well done Slytherin however, recent events must be taken into account. I have a few last points to award.

To Miss Hermione Granger, for a cool use of intellect. While others were in grave peril, fifty points.

To Alfred F. Jones, for a great amount of strength when needed that only he could provide, fifty points

To Ronald Weasley, for the best played game of chess that Hogwarts had seen these many years, fifty points

To Matthew Williams, for his loyalties and putting others needs before him, fifty points

To Mister Harry Potter, for pureborn love and outstanding courage, sixty points''

We were tied with Slytherin, just one more point,

Dumbledore continued, ''and finally it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies. But a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award ten points to Neville Longbottom''

That shocked Neville. We won the house cup. This was so exciting. Everyone celebrated except for the Slytherins. They were all frowning except Gilbert who wanted a party, and Arthur who was clapping but keeping a neutral face on.

* * *

This was exciting, I want to come here next year too. On the train Arthur smirked, ''If you want to come here next year too you can''

''really'' Matthew and I said

Gilbert smirked, ''we're coming here next year too, you guys can come too''

''Yes'' I shouted, ''of course I will''

* * *

**I'm finished, now onto England and Prussia POV at Slytherin. Oh and by the way, if your wondering about Hermione suspecting them, that will come with the next movie. **


End file.
